First Oceanic Baniard War
The First Oceanic Baniard War commonly known as The First Clan War was a strategic engagement conducted between the banyard and Shadow ocean on Xbox live Halo 5 server in 2016. The War was known to have been Shadow Ocean's first engagement with an adversary clan prior to the assault on the blades of the Phoenix a year later in 2017. The war itself was also known to have been the opening stages to the official world wide Clan Crisis by 2017, and was also the first engagement in the history of gaming to introduce new weapons and vehicle designs of self made coding, including playable flyable dropships, advanced turrets, new weapons, and vehicles, that were also constructed and created from the coding from the unreleased game c Halo Wars 2 that was set to be released that same here but never was thanks to this war in the Baniards. Shadow Ocean was able to easily overrun the Baniards within a couple of months as the war would eventually reach a turning point by 2017 when a newly-developed playable scarab was eventually created which eventually stop the shadow ocean advance on their final map Cathedral. The war also introduced the flood a new AI version that was created by the Baniards in hopes of spreading throughout all of the Shadow ocean forces and eventually the rest of Xbox live. However, this parasite was eventually contained by Shadow ocean forces on the Heirarch Map, by RagingSun6989, with the largest portion of Shadow Ocean being deployed on the map itself, with most of their Euris creational coded projects being used to try and hold back the Parasite. Despite this, multiple death threats have been eventually sent to RagingSun against Tanya Bladedancer, the near assassination attempts of both Tanya Bladedancer and Aeons Windspear would eventually force, RagingSun6989 and the rest of Shadow Ocean into assaulting the Blades of the Phoenix at harvest beginning a whole new war, and beginning the clan crisis by June 2nd, of 2017 that same year, and beginning a stalemate between the Baniards and Shadow Ocean. The War was initiated once again by January 3rd, 2018 when the stalemate was broken on Heirach when the Baniards launched a surprise offensive against the battered Shadow Ocean forces, after the clan managed to destroy the Virtual Gravemind and Virtual Flood due to joint efforts conducted through joint operations with the White Sky Riders. The Assault failed, even through the Baniards obtained 2 new Super Scarabs, and a large battalion of Scarabs, when Aeons Windspear hijacked one with RagingSun6989, and turned one of the Super Scarabs against them, forcing the Baniards to return to the map Artemis, where they planned for a new offensive. Shadow Ocean, combined with the White Sky Riders, would then launch an offensive against the heavily entrenched Baniards with the help of a new super tank that was created from the destroyed Hydra following Heirach, by the White Sky Riders, and was able to claim victory, forcing Mercer4900 to retreat into hiding and off of the server, while the remains of the Baniards were eventually fragged by both Shadow Ocean and White Sky Rider forces. The War between Shadow Ocean and the other clans, was concluded a day later when RagingSun6989 allowed the White Sky Riders to enter Sandbox and surrendered on January 5th, 2018. Trivia Category:Post Moderation War Era Category:Recoding Era Category:First Oceanic Baniard War Era Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018